I didn't think you cared
by Mikigotagun
Summary: After Winry confesses her love to Ed and he runs off she meets someone else and gets engaged. What will the older Elric do to get the girl back?


AN: No particular story line just a brief moment in time and it popped into my head.

I didn't think you cared

As the fall turned into winter Winry sat at her work table working on a project she had to get out in a couple of days. All the while her thoughts drifted to her fiancé Greg. They had been engaged for six months now and she was happy. Her thoughts of her and Edward ever getting together had all but faded two years ago. When she confessed her love to him and he didn't know what to say to her. The next morning she woke up he and Al were gone no note, nothing just gone. So she figured that was her answer that he didn't feel the same way. She had met Greg eight months after that and she realized she actually liked him. Six months later he proposed and she accepted. Not hearing from either Elric brother was a load off her mind till last night when Alphonse had called and she had informed him she was getting married and if he and Edward could find the time they were invited to the wedding. She knew as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. Well not on Al's part but Edward's. She just didn't know if she could face him after him just walking out of her life without saying a word to her.

Al told her he'd inform Edward and when he did Ed blew his stack "SHE'S GETTING MARRIED?" he didn't understand this, his heart was crushed. Two years ago she confessed her love to him and although he was scared and took off he thought she loved him. He had been out here trying to get everything in order so he could go back and propose to her. He got a cold look in his eyes as Al looked over at him "Well Ed what did you expect you left after she told you she loved you without a single word to her. If I was a girl and you did that to me I'd have thought the same thing." '_Damn her I thought she knew me better than that?_' he thought realizing maybe running wasn't the best choice but he doesn't express his feelings well and she knows that. Feeling his heart was torn out of his chest and his actions probably cost him the only girl he ever loved. He threw himself into a depression and swore before she got married he was going to tell her his true feelings even if it was too late.

As the brothers arrived in Resembool on the day of Winry's wedding Edward felt and urge to see her. He had to tell her what a fool he had been for running out on her like that. Al didn't know if it was a good idea for him to do it on her wedding day but Ed was stubborn and at this point Al didn't think it would make any difference.

Winry was in good spirits at the church as she got ready for her big day. Unbeknownst to her the trial her heart was about to go through when the older Elric knocked on the dressing room door. A friend of hers opened the door and shocked to see him she almost slammed the door in his face. "No let him in." Came a soft voice he knew oh so well as she turned around and absolutely took his breath away with how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown.

"Hello Winry can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked head lowered bangs covering his hurt face. She felt a coldness in her heart as she turned to him "Sure Ed but please hurry I'm getting married today you know."

He felt a sharp pain stab through his heart as she said those words. His head shot up and he had a semi pissed off look on his face "I know."

All the other girls left the room not wanting to be witness to the massive argument they knew was going to ensue. As Winry continued fixing her hair he walked closer to her and the stone cold words that left his mouth hurt her deeply "What, you just declare your love for me than marry any man that will have you?"

She spun around shocked and hurt as she stared at his cold face "Well to tell you the truth Edward after I told you I loved you, you were the one that ran off." She said coldly.

God he didn't mean it to come out that way but his temper always got the best of him. He took a deep breath to start this conversation over before it turned into a full blown screaming match. Feeling his words weren't reaching her the way he was talking he then sighed "Look Winry I didn't mean to run off like that. It was just I was scared to tell you how I really felt and just knowing that you loved me was enough for me. I didn't realize it till I had already gone and while I was out there I was trying to make enough money and get the courage to come back and propose to you." His head lowered "But I see I waited too long." She still had that cold look in her eyes "Well maybe you should have picked up a phone or I know not left at all." She spun herself around and continued fixing her hair all the while getting more upset as she fumbled with the pins and dropping some.

He bent down to pick them up for her then handed them back to her "Look I'm sorry if I upset you. But even though I know it's too late I want you to know that…..I do love you very much and I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't. Running off wasn't the smartest thing to do but I thought" his words trailed off then he lowered his head again "I thought you loved me too."

Tears began to run down her face "I DID YOU IDIOT! BUT YOU LEFT ME STANDING THEIR WITH MY HEART IN MY HANDS!" she spun around and faced him "FOR ONCE JUST ONCE COULDN'T YOU NOT BE AN ASSHOLE!"

He saw how upset she was getting so he turned "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean I don't want to upset you before your wedding. Besides Win you deserve to be happy and I want to see you happy, but from afar."

"Oh so now you're not coming!" she wanted to smack him and make him feel the pain he had made her feel two years ago. She wanted him to see how happy she could be without him with a man that wasn't afraid to show how much he loved her. But that wasn't entirely true now walking into this room he had brought all those feelings back to the surface she had tried for two years to forget.

He breathed deeply as his head turned away from her "I can't watch the girl I love marry another man."

She wiped her tears away and the coldness in her voice shot through his heart like a knife "Well then if that's the way you want it Edward and if this is how you want to leave it then just go!" This wasn't the way he had this planned out he had one last thing up his sleeve as he walked closer to her "Can I at least kiss the bride." Caught off guard by his request she went to storm past him as his hand shot out and gently grasp her wrist to stop her. As she turned to stare into his eyes she could see the pain and deep hurt in them.

"Tell me Winry that you truly love him with all your heart and I will walk out of your life forever." He said softly as she stared at him for a moment trying to forget her feelings for him and the way he treated her. Seeing her hesitation he took that chance to lean in and kiss her gently on the lips.

To his surprise she didn't pull away as she let him finish his lingering kiss. Then as he leaned back she looked into his eyes "You left me Edward and Greg loves me. I don't know what you want me to say?" He straightened himself up and stared into her eyes "Tell me you don't love me and you felt nothing when I just kissed you."

She looked to the ground then back into his eyes "Edward I'm getting married right now no matter how you feel." He released the grasp on her wrist. It was too late, no matter what he said she wasn't going to change her mind. He had hurt her beyond the point of repair and now he knew she would never love him again.

"Alright then have a great and happy life my love. I will be leaving now and I hope the best for you and Greg. Tell Al I'll see him at our next meeting place." There he went again walking out of her life, tearing her heart out all over again. God she hated him for that or did she? As she watched him walk away she tried to compose herself for her wedding but her mind kept going back to what he said when he was first talking to her '_He was trying to make enough money to come back and propose to her.' _

As she walked down the aisle to the music she looked around the church and he was nowhere to be seen '_He actually left? Wait he said he would walk out of my life forever if I told him I didn't love him. But I didn't tell him that. God I'm so confused right now.'_ As she reached Greg and the preacher began the ceremony she began to feel she was making a horrible mistake. When the preacher got to the part "Does anyone object to these to being married speak now or forever hold your peace." She looked out hoping to see him jump up and protest but he wasn't there.

As the preacher continued the ceremony she tried to picture her life without him in it. All she saw was emptiness in her life and she began to breathe rapidly as the preacher got to the part about her taking Greg to be her husband.

Edward had been walking down the street when he realized he had just walked out on her again '_You fucking idiot go back and fight for her'_ He told himself as he turned around and walked back to the church. But when he got there they had already passed that part in the ceremony about objecting so he stood in the hallway and began to sob silently to himself realizing he'd just lost her all over again by missing that part.

Winry stood there as the preacher and Greg waited for her answer and when she looked around one last time she saw the back of him walking out of the church. Paranoia set into her body as she yelled "EDWAAARD!" hearing her he stopped and turned around. She then turned to Greg "I'm sorry Greg but I can't do this." She looked in Edward's direction "You see I'm in love with some else."

Hearing that, Edward cracked a huge smile as he walked towards the door leading into the church. She turned and apologized to all the guests as she threw her bouquet and ran towards him. Holding out his arms he caught her in them and held onto her tightly. As he leaned back a tear fell from his eye as he stared into hers "I thought you didn't care." She looked at him and smiled "Are you going to kiss me or what?" Feeling his heart fill with overwhelming joy he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Al just shook his helmet as they both stood there kissing with everyone gawking at them. Winry's friends were whispering in the back ground "I knew she wasn't going to go through with it." Another turned around "I'm just glad he pulled his head out of his ass in time." Greg stood there speechless and motionless as he watched this other man walk off with his bride to be but Al walked up next to him and leaned down "You know it never would have worked as long as Edward's alive. You see they have been this way since we were children and nothing could have come between them." Greg realized Al was right because of all the times he had caught her daydreaming and thinking about the older Elric when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

It was later that night that Edward showed her how much he truly did love her. After their exhilarating love making session he presented her with a beautiful engagement ring "This is a symbol of my love for you Winry and I hope you never take it off." With that she looked at it and cracked a smile "Only if someone pry's it off my cold dead finger Ed." With her saying that he smiled "Well I hope they don't or I'll have to rise from the dead to get it back." Kissing her lips gently "I will never leave you again" He told her as they began a new love making session that lasted all night.


End file.
